


Three years

by reileiheyheyhey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reileiheyheyhey/pseuds/reileiheyheyhey
Summary: How Tsukishima and Yamaguchi face the hardest trial of marriage, and what would Yamaguchi's decision when he faced the fact Kei cheated on him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Three years

Three years 

This day, when our relationship was in the brink of falling and my heart was aching too much, my breath started to hitch. You were sitting in the couch, eyes darted somewhere in our living room. The deafening silence was too much for me to bear, I was too foolish to think that I will only hear laughs and giggles; but oh boy, was I fucking wrong. 

I closed my eyes, trying to please my inner consciousness to regain composure, I clutched my chest and wonder why does it hurt like this, the pain I can’t tolerate. It felt like someone pounds a sledgehammer on my heart. 

“why?” I asked, I could hear pity on my voice, how raspy it sounds. “Am I not enough?’ I opened my eyes, and regret it the minute I did, you we’re pinching your nose bridge, tears starting to fall down your cheeks. 

I felt warmness in the rim of my eyes, I’m begging to whoever God is watching us to let my composure intact and not to show him how shattered I am. “Not now please, just not now Tadashi” I mentally scold myself. 

“You are everything that I want Tadashi” he muttered, why does your words right now felt fake? Why does hate starts to creep in me? I wanted to scream at you, to hurt you, to slap the shit out of you, to throw my anger and surprise you with excruciating words like a sickle. 

My knees felt weak, as I remembered everything again. You with another guy, totally lost in paradise, too flustered to notice the gold band on your finger, too aroused to see the future you once build with me.it was the moment I realized, after all this time, I was not the man enough for you. 

“Kei how long?” my own question stung a lot but I still yearn for your answer, I know it will hurt me but I still long for it. My knees gave in and my whole body slumped in the floor, I brought my knees to my chest as I waited for an answer. It hurts, a pain no one explain, no one can cure, not even myself. 

“A month.” Our eyes meet, Gold meets cinnamon. 

A month? One fucking month? One month in our marriage that you chose to see another man. A month that you kept lying where you were. A month of telling me you we’re in some business trips. My world stopped and the questions in my mind started to have it’s own answer. 

The answer Kei gave me really made me burst into tears, God it hurts, my chest ached even more, tears started to stream down my face as I stare at him, my vision was blurry and my whole body started to shiver. He stood and kneeled in front of me, our eyes still connects, but hearts aren’t.

You wanted to comfort me, but I know that if you did it’ll hurt me even more, “Kei don’t, don’t make it hard for me” I pleaded as I put my hands in front of me, tears kept on falling down my cheeks, I kept on crying and crying for God knows how long. 

My sobs echoes on our apartment, the silence I always feared. Kei hugged me, I want to push him away, but I was too weak to even lift my arms, my body tensed as the hug became even tighter, and he started brushing my hair, My body betrayed me as I relaxed and rest my forehead on his shoulder.  
He pulls away, and faced me. “Please don’t leave me” he kept apologizing and brought his lips on mine, the warmth of his kiss still makes me melt, his lips we’re chapped yet it was still my favorite lips to kiss. I closed my eyes, and saw how he cheated on me earlier.  
“no” I whispered and pulled away from the kiss. I opened my eyes and saw him crying, how can someone still be perfect even though they’re crying? God, After all this time, I always chose to love him.

“Kei, just give me time please. I need to be alone.” Thunderstorm started to roar and rain started to pour.

A weather perfectly fits to this heartbreaking moments of marriage. 

I hurried myself to our bedroom, slammed the door shut and another tears started to stream down as I slump down, my back against the door frame. I look at my finger and saw the gold ring, a reminder that I bowed myself to you. 

“I won’t leave you Kei, because I love you even if it hurts” I whispered the exact words I said on our wedding vows. I stare back on our wedding picture plastered on our wall. 

A proof how stupid I am in the name of love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing here and God knows how much I've been wanting to post my stories here, and how much I love reading in Ao3. anyways, this is my first fanfic I've written and hope you like it. Leave a kudos thank you so much!! :)


End file.
